winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Sub-humans
The Sub-humans (also known as Subhumans) are a primitive race of human-like barbarians and supporting antagonists from Ralph Bakshi's 8th animated feature film Fire and Ice. This army consists of about 459 barbarians. They are Nekron's army. CONTENTS https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Sub-humans# hide#History #Personality #Appearance #Gallery #Trivia #Navigation HISTORYEDIT In the beginning of the film, Juliana gives birth to Nekron, an even more powerful being. Nekron is blessed with telekinesis and control over ice. He uses his vast powers and his destructive army of sub-humans to dominate the world, destroying all opposition until only one kingdom remains. Firekeep is ruled by King Jarol, along with his brother named Prince Taro, and his daughter named Teegra, the 15-year-old, beautiful, microkini-wearing, barefoot girl. Their kingdom is located within a volcano that has kept Nekron and his forces at bay. Juliana sends a delegation to negotiate a truce between the kingdoms, but the secret goal is for the sub-humans to capture Teegra and bring her to Icepeak. King Jarol and Prince Taro reject the truce and foil an assassination plot, but are unable to stop the sub-humans from capturing Teegra and escaping with her. Nonetheless, Teegra is extremely resourceful and imaginative, so she manages to escape from Nekron and his sub-humans. In the swamps, she eventually meets Larn, the 17-year-old boy and the only surviving warrior from a village that was destroyed by Nekron and his band of sub-humans. Larn and Teegra fall in love and start the journey back to King Jarol's realm, but Teegra is recaptured by the sub-humans after Larn is almost eaten by a giant carnivorous squid (as Larn apparently stabs through its eye with a long spear-like bone). Meanwhile, Larn is revived by Darkwolf. The two set off to rescue Teegra, not knowing she has already escaped again when the sub-humans were drunk. Teegra is then captured by Otwa and Roleil who decides to try and sell her back to the sub-humans. Instead, Roleil is killed by Sgt. Quartermaine (the sergeant of the sub-humans) and Teegra is recaptured by the sub-humans, this time for good. However, Roleil's ghost apparently tells Larn that Teegra has been taken to Nekron's ice kingdom, and he and Darkwolf split up, with Larn journeying to Akatar to find passage to Icepeak. Once he arrives in the port, Larn overhears Taro stating that he is launching a rescue mission to Icepeak. Larn stows away on Taro's ship. Meanwhile, Teegra agrees to marry Nekron if it will bring peace to the kingdoms, but Nekron rejects her, saying that he loves war and finds Teegra disgusting. She is thrown into an ice pit to die by the sub-humans. When Taro arrives, he and his delegation attempt to negotiate with Nekron, who rejects their pleas. Taro and his men occasionally attack Nekron, but Nekron uses his telekinetic powers to force Taro to kill his delegation and himself. Larn then launches a sneak attack and manages to wound Nekron before he is beaten by Nekron's telekinesis. Ultimately, Larn is rescued by Darkwolf after he is hunted by Nekron and his sub-humans in Icepeak and the two return to Firekeep. Meanwhile, Nekron builds a giant ice fortress to launch a final attack on Firekeep. Darkwolf and Larn lead an attack on the ice fortress while flying on the Dragonhawks. They are the only two who successfully penetrate the ice fortress's defenses. Larn runs off to rescue Teegra and Darkwolf takes on Nekron. Darkwolf is almost defeated but finally manages to overcome Nekron's telekinetic powers and kills him. Meanwhile, King Jarol releases a wave of lava from Firekeep that causes Icepeak to crumble, killing Juliana. Larn and Teegra just escape in time and kiss. Larn sees Aggravator and goes to kill him, but Teegra stops him, saying they need to eliminate violence in the world, now that Firekeep reigns supreme. They find out that Darkwolf also survived, and Larn and Teegra return to Firekeep, ready to help build a peaceful and nonviolent future. PERSONALITYEDIT The Sub-humans are known to be cunning, sadistic and aggressive. They are portrayed as barbarous warriors who like to kill or kidnap people (such as Larn, Teegra, Darkwolf, and anybody else). They also have a fondness of using dangerous weapons (such as spears, blades, knives, clubs, axes, daggers, maces, bows or anything else) for killing. Sometimes, the Sub-humans can also be very loyal, ethical and trustworthy toward Captain Humanus and Sgt. Quartermaine. Despite their savage and destructive nature, they are also shown to be noticeably happy and enthusiastic when they cheer everywhere in Icepeak when Prince Taro arrives. Also, they can occasionally be terrified when King Jarol releases a wave of lava from Firekeep to causes Icepeak to crumble. APPEARANCEEDIT The Sub-humans are a race of barefoot, dark brownish-tan apes with different black hair and they wear different colored loincloths (either black or light brown). Category:Creatures